


ART: Sherlocktopus

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Painting, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock is a sleep-cuddler in denial. John now has proof.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Sherlocktopus

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/112937544368/sherlocktopus-30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/44177.html)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/111906/111906_original.jpg)


End file.
